


A Little Better

by emma96



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: 2nd grade, Childhood, Elementary School, Family Fluff, First Crush, Friendship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma96/pseuds/emma96
Summary: Jun and Min have a talk about marriage while walking home from school.





	A Little Better

Min sighed softly, pushing her long hair out of her face. Holding her hand while walking beside her was her best and only friend (who was also her twin), Jun-seo. But he was acting weird in Min's opinion. He had a really stupid look on his face and he was swinging their hands slightly. It wasn't really annoying, weird, or embarrassing for Min like it might be for other kids who held their sibling's hand, but it was a change since Jun usually seemed to have a neutral opinion about Min wanting to hold his hand whenever they were walking home alone without their parents to protect them if someone got too close, even though she had a high chance of keeping them safe without their parents. Min withdrew her box-cutter and smiled in admiration at it. But her smile quickly faded and she pulled Jun close to her before she pointed the box-cutter at a man who was walking alone.

"Fuck are you looking at?!" Min screamed at the puzzled man."Keep fucking walking, poop head!" The man flipped Min off before stomping away. Satisfied, Min put her cutter away and continued to pull Jun towards their home.

"God, why do they make us walk alone," Min asked Jun."They can't just pick us up like good parents? We're only 8!" Jun shrugged, still slightly startled from Min's outburst at the man. Min rolled her extremely dark brown eyes and groaned loudly.

"What's with you today?" Min stared at Jun, her voice high-pitched and annoyed. Jun smiled at her question and looked away, only to look back with that dumb look on his face. Min sighed dramatically at the look and gave a tug on his arm before yelling,"What?!"

"Have you ever thought about getting married one day like Mom says you should," He asked, earning a light bump to his shoulder from Min.

"I swear, if you start with your stupid mom lectures..." Min began, but then she saw the look he gave her and she quieted down for a minute. Then, she just shook her head in response to his question.

"Have you," Min asked, earning hesitant nod from Jun.

"I do want to," Jun said."But... Mom said you have to get married to man. Me, a woman." Min nodded and then shrugged.

"So?"

"I don't think... I want to get married. Not to a woman."

"Then don't."

"It's not that eas-"

"Really?"

Jun let out an exasperated sigh."Yes! Of course it's not that easy. I have to listen to Mom and Dad! And if they say I have to get married to a wom-"

"No! You- ugh! Whatever! Who do you even want to marry?! Is it someone stupid?"

"That..." Jun trailed off, red tinting his cheeks."The boy from school. Hayden."

"What! You've literally been friends for...uh..."

"A month and a half, Min."

"Yeah! That's stupid."

"I thought you kinda like Hayden?"

Min sighed. Hayden. He was alright. He liked video games, baseball, he didn't judge her for her interest and he made Jun happy. That automatically put him on Min's list of people she's less likely to stab.

"Listen, Min. I know you don't really trust most people and you may not like Hayden that much...but-"

"No, _you_ listen! Hayden... He... I... He's a little better than most people. I guess."

Jun beamed and swung his and Min's hands a little higher. That definitely wasn't the reaction he was expecting, but maybe it was the best kind he could have gotten. Min was almost the complete opposite of him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know this story kinda has a flaw because of the scene from the game in which Jun denied being gay, but I thought this story would be nice either way.


End file.
